


*马东*2019新年快乐的一辆车

by hc13_q66



Category: markchan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc13_q66/pseuds/hc13_q66
Kudos: 25





	*马东*2019新年快乐的一辆车

—

酒精真是个麻痹神经的好东西。  
李东赫在N酒吧又灌下一瓶特调，因为喝得急促有几滴酒水顺着唇角滑落，滑过性感的喉结，一路隐藏在衣服下面。  
烦躁地扯了扯骚气花衬衫的扣子，露出小片蜜色的胸膛。  
他感受到自己的身体变得燥热。  
就算是意识即将崩溃，他还是锲而不舍盯着前几桌坐着的男人看。  
  
  
那个男人正被美女环绕着，金边眼镜黑色西装，他不搭理身旁围绕着的女人，只盯着眼前的杜康。  
李东赫爱极了这个男人斯文败类的模样。  
只有李东赫知道这个男人在床上有多性感，在床上的时候，平常穿在身上正式的西装会被他凌乱的丢在一旁，白色衬衫的扣子被自己解的七七八八套在他身上，黑色总是一丝不苟的头发埋在自己的颈窝，喘息着说些荤话，他那样温柔地哄着自己，却又粗暴地将他占领。  
李东赫光是想想都受不了。  
  
  
视线越来越模糊，好像快要分不清左右，黑色花衬衫松松垮垮套在自己身上，紧身牛仔裤包覆下笔直性感的双腿也有些使不上力，李东赫歪着头盯着离自己有点距离的李马克，那个人还是一副衣冠禽兽的样子，嘴唇抿成一条线，眼眸垂着盯着眼前的酒水。  
旁边一个女孩子看他老是没反应，鼓起勇气坐在李马克旁边，靠得很近，直送秋波，一只手都快爬到李马克身上。  
李东赫忍不住了。  
  
  
努力稳着自己的身体向李马克那里走，最后终于还是重重摔在李马克对面的椅子上。李东赫无法控制自己，不管是喝晕了的身体，还是快跳出来的心。  
他记得他和李马克床上的一切，但他们其实已经半年没有见过面。  
是李东赫落荒而逃的，在李马克宣布他打算稳定下来找个男朋友的时候。李东赫下意识只想跑，在李马克来得及解释任何事情之前，他提前一步屏蔽拉黑了李马克。  
他们只是炮友关系，一方打算稳定就等于这段关系已经破碎。  
就算李东赫知道自己对于李马克的感情早已不止于炮友。  
在那之后李马克也心急如焚地找过他，他一律全都拒绝了，理由是既然想安定了就别再维持这种上不得台面的关系了吧，久而久之李马克也就不再坚持。  
这次的偶遇是李东赫怎么也没想到的，自从没了李马克他每天浑浑噩噩就只知道泡在酒吧里，妆容一天比一天更精致，下白眼在看人的时候总有种杀气感，吊着的眼线却让李东赫的一双眼睛变得勾人又危险。  
李东赫好看的名声已经在N酒吧传遍，却从没看到他跟谁走过。  
直到他看到了李马克。  
  
  
当自己晕了吧唧被李马克载回家甩在床上的时候，他也只是微微惊愕了一下便闭上眼睛享受李马克的亲吻，试图找回记忆里的感觉。  
西装被李马克匆忙脱了扔在角落，李东赫听到金边眼镜被摔到床头柜的碰撞声，睁开眼迷迷糊糊看到李马克近在咫尺的脸，扭了扭身子嘟囔着推李马克。  
“你起来。”  
李马克有一瞬间的僵硬。  
“皮带硌到我了，难受。”  
下一秒双手被迫举到头顶，李东赫听到金属碰撞的声音，手已经被刚才硌着自己的皮带绑住，冰凉的一片跟燥热的蜜色肌肤碰撞，刺激得李东赫都醒了一点。  
李东赫的难受并没有缓解，他发现还有另一个东西硌着自己。  
李马克只是听到李东赫黏糊糊的声音就硬了。  
  
  
“李马克...”双手被束缚住，可以活动的范围更小。  
李马克一边轻轻吮吸李东赫圆圆的唇珠一边脱他的花衬衫。  
“什么时候开始穿这么骚气的衣服。”花衬衫的扣子被全部解开，脱不下去，也穿不了，大片蜜色肌肤曝露在空气中，李东赫打了个冷颤，胸前两点被空气刺激得硬起来。  
李马克一只腿抵在李东赫的双腿中间，故意压着蹭来蹭去，一只手摸上了胸前，狠狠一捏换来李东赫一声不满却带着一点欢愉的嗔声。  
“啊...你干什么”  
“你在酒吧的时候，”李马克说一句话就狠狠捏一下李东赫胸前，膝盖还抵着李东赫下面。“看起来就像在跟每一个路过的人说来操我。”  
李东赫想阻止李马克不知轻重的手，却无法行动，手放在头顶抓着枕头，被完全掌握住的感觉让他很有安全感，不自觉的上下扭着腰肢想要讨好李马克。  
“别捏了...痛...”话音刚落捏着自己的手被李马克温热的舌头取而代之，空出来的手去脱李东赫的裤子。  
“宝贝儿。”李马克喊他。他们在欢愉的时候总会时不时蹦出一些暧昧的称呼，老公，亲爱的，宝贝儿，李马克温柔的嗓音叫这些称呼时，李东赫总以为自己是被那样温柔的爱着的。  
“宝贝儿，你硬得我都怕你裤子脱不下来。”  
李东赫平常一张嘴停不下来，在床上却永远被李马克吃的死死，李马克平时看着挺正经一个人，在床上永远都是头饥饿的狮子一样。  
他们差的如此多，却又如此契合。  
紧身裤终于被脱下来，李东赫下面像是被释放一样，弹出来的时候不小心打到李马克的，两人同时轻轻哼了一声。  
李东赫的酒醒了，迷迷糊糊的劲下去之后嘴皮子也顺溜了，不自觉的发出轻轻愉悦的哼声，看了看李马克又不满地抗议。  
“你怎么衣服都还穿着。”  
李马克很喜欢这样，自己一身整齐地看着李东赫衣衫不整在自己身下喘息，潮红跟蜜色叠在一起，嘴唇微张，尤其被绑住的手让李马克有种莫名的满足感。  
动物之王的本能，李马克很享受这样的李东赫，像是自己高高在上掌控李东赫一样。  
嘴巴伺候着胸前，李马克一只手在李东赫的腰窝划着圈。李东赫喘着粗气再次不满地嚷：“你连裤子都不脱，等下是要直接连着裤子送到我里面吗。”  
“你想被撕开吗。”李马克堵住李东赫的嘴，手探到李东赫后穴，一下子送了两根手指头。  
“啊...！”  
李东赫太久没有被进入，这样一次进了两根实在忍不住了，手还被绑着就直接绕了一圈搭在李马克的脖子上一边喘一边发出邀请。  
  
  
“哥哥，求你把我撕开吧。”  
宝贝儿，老公，亲爱的，李马克最喜欢李东赫叫他哥哥。听了李东赫的荤话也终于把持不住，解了衬衫两颗扣子，直接送了三只手指头，扣着肠壁进出，蹭得李东赫直叫唤。  
“啊哥哥...你慢点儿！”  
“不是说想要被我撕开吗？”李马克轻轻笑了一声把三根手指抽出来，被撑大的穴口一下子剧烈收缩起来，看的李马克下身涨得发痛。  
他脱了裤子把那玩意抵在李东赫洞口不进去，把手指递进李东赫软软的嘴唇里逗他的短舌头，听着身下人混着口水不太清晰的咒骂。  
“李马克，你效率什么时候变得这么差。”  
要说李东赫在床上磨人的点，就是作，不送进去的时候咿咿呀呀骂你不行，送进去的时候又哼哼唧唧的让你慢点。  
偏偏李马克就吃这一套，但他想，要给自己的小熊一点教训，消失了半年不闻不问，放着李马克一个人每天半夜硬着一根，憋到发疯似的想他。  
于是李马克就扶着自己的在李东赫的洞口摩擦不进去，李东赫最后真受不了了，手抱着李马克施力想往李马克那玩意上面怼。  
“李马克，马克哥，哥哥，你快点...”眼神被欲望折磨得失了焦，李东赫双眼迷茫地盯着李马克看。“你是不是个男人啊...啊！”  
在毫无防备的状态下被李马克一下子挺进到底，李东赫觉得自己好像真的要被撕开一样。李马克不管不顾地开始横冲直撞，李东赫被插的话都说不出来只会叫。  
“还敢不敢拉黑我了？”李马克有点报复似的大力抽插，一下子到底部之后再一次整根抽出来，手也不闲着，揉捏着李东赫的胸前。  
李东赫被大开之后哪受得了这种空虚，一个劲地往李马克身上蹭，主动去索吻讨好李马克。  
“敢不敢了？”再次挺进到底，李东赫毫无防备整个人都被顶得往上。  
“呜...不敢了。”被折磨的快疯了，舒服的生理泪水混着委屈顺着脸颊滑下来，明明是他先说的要定下来，自己只是怕会收不住对他的感情。  
但现在这个状况看起来，对李马克的喜欢是收不回来了。  
人在迷糊的时候说话容易不经过大脑，此时李东赫心里想的什么全都没有遮拦的说出来。  
“好喜欢哥哥...”混杂着轻轻叹息的甜腻声音彻底刺激了李马克的神经，最后一丝理智被剪断，李马克彻底开始动作。  
一时间房间里只剩下碰撞的声音，李东赫沾了蜜一样的叫声跟李马克舒服的叹息。  
“啊...也喜欢...被哥哥呜...填满...”  
李马克更卖力的耕耘，终于在触碰到某一处后火力全开攻击那个点。  
“宝贝儿，我怎么那么喜欢你呢。”李马克被夹得爽到说不出什么太多的话，朝着一个点火力全开，听着李东赫变了调带着哭腔的呻吟心里满足得不行，满心满眼都是李东赫。  
最后李东赫释放的时候高潮了，双腿剧烈抖动了几下射在李马克的小腹，整个身子都软了下来，手重新摆回头顶抓着自己的头发，眼神迷离大有任人宰割的意味。  
见到这样的李东赫李马克怎么可能忍得住，大力抽插了几下后也在李东赫的里面释放。后者感受到李马克的放松后再也撑不住，眼睛一闭累得睡过去。  
他们欢愉的时候总是很享受，身体像是为对方专门定制的一般，不需要太多言语却可以达到最好的效果。  
李马克抱着李东赫清洗的时候还听到李东赫梦呓，喃喃叫着李马克的名字让他不要走。李马克无奈，要不是你一直躲着我咱俩早就成了。  
这么机灵的一个人，怎么能把自己想定下来理解成想跟他分开呢。  
一辈子都跟东赫分不开了，李马克抱着李东赫在耳边轻语。  
  
隔天早上李东赫是被太阳晒醒的，李马克的房间让他莫名感到安心，昨天的一切都不是梦，真实的感觉伴随着酸痛令李东赫不自觉欣喜若狂。  
李马克推开卧室的门，阳光洒在他身上，美好得像画。  
“起床了啊东赫。”李马克挠挠头：“给你做了早餐的....要出来吃吗。”  
在看到盘子里糊的不成样子的两颗荷包蛋时，李东赫终于被满满的幸福感填满心房，他知道李马克厨艺不好，他一直都知道。  
就像李马克一直都知道如何让他更加离不开他一样。  
“李马克，我腰痛死了。”  
“怪我。”  
-end  



End file.
